


Blind Slytherin

by cami_soul



Series: Blind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: This is a follow up to Blind Revenge.  Harry is inspired by his own blindfold experience and wants to play with Draco.





	Blind Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, smutty follow up to Blind Revenge. Hope you enjoy!  
> I don't own any of these characters, and no copy-write infringement is intended.

Draco Malfoy sat on top of a desk in the deserted classroom and contemplated just what a great boyfriend he was. He really was fucking amazing. He couldn’t believe he had actually agreed to this. Damn that Potter and his fantastic mouth. When he put his mind to it he could get Draco to fucking agree to anything.

That is how Draco found himself in his current situation. He was sitting atop a desk with a blindfold spelled across his eyes and his hands bound behind his back. Harry had given him both objects with fluttery kisses and promises about how good this was going to be. He told Draco which empty classroom to go to. Harry had charmed both objects to bind themselves to Draco when Draco had gotten himself into position. 

So now Draco waited. His arms were starting to get uncomfortable, he really hoped Harry would show up soon. Without his sight, he jumped at every small sound. Finally Draco heard the door open and turned his head in that direction. “It’s about time Harry. OK, I’m here . . . do with me what you will,” Draco flashed a charming grin in what he hoped was the right direction.

Draco heard footsteps but received no other answer. He thought he sensed someone standing in front of him. “Harry? Go on, get on with it then . . . kiss me you git.” Draco wasn’t used to just sitting back like this, and Harry’s slowness fed his own urgency. 

A hand slid through Draco’s hair making him shiver. Harry loved playing with Draco’s hair, it figured this would be the first thing he went for. Draco turned his face into the hand and kissed the palm, then he gave it a quick swipe with his tongue. Harry’s hands were softer than usual. He usually had calluses from his broom and Draco was always teasing him about it. Harry must have gone to Madam Pomphrey and had her remove them. Draco kind of missed the calluses though. 

The hand tightened in his hair and brought him back to the present. “Kiss me! Kiss me, Potter!” Draco tried leaning forward but the hand in his hair didn’t let him move. A warm wet mouth licked him right below his left ear, and then sucked. “Yessss,” Draco hissed. The mouth licked and sucked its way down Draco’s neck. Draco’s cock started to harden. 

The first button on Draco’s shirt was unbuttoned and the exposed skin was kissed. The second button followed, and then the next and the next. Each new inch of exposed skin was kissed, and licked, and nibbled. Finally Draco’s shirt was fully unfastened. It was pushed off of his shoulders and down his arms to stop, tangled, atop his tightly fastened hands. 

Two hands slid up his sides, pressing into his ribs. His nipples were pinched and twisted. “Oh fuck Harry!” Draco squirmed and his cock hardened even more, throbbing and aching – pushing against his trousers. The mouth came close to his body again and sucked on a nipple. Draco threw his head back and groaned loudly. “Fuck! Let me free Harry! I can’t . . . I need to touch you,” Draco ordered, but it did no good he was still tied tightly and all he could do was twist futilely.

Hands moved to Draco’s waistband and unbuttoned them, and then slid the zipper down. Then they moved to Draco’s back and slid under his trousers and pants, cupping his arse. Draco leaned back and pushed up against his secured hands to lift his hips off the desk. The hands pushed Draco’s trousers and pants down to his knees and he lowered himself back onto the desk. 

The desk felt cold and smooth against Draco’s bottom and it brought him back to reality for a moment. He could easily imagine what Harry was seeing. His hair was messy and falling into his eyes. His bare chest was rising and falling rapidly. His cock was hard and standing out from the dark blond nest of curls at his groin. He could tell that the tip was wet and leaking. His pants pushed only to his knees served to make him look even more debauched.

“Please,” Draco whispered without knowing exactly what he was even asking for. He just needed relief. He needed Harry to do something . . . anything. The tongue swept across the tip of Draco’s cock and then wiggled into the slit. “Oh! Merlin! ohmngfnguggh!” Draco quickly moved into incoherence. The tip of Draco’s cock was sucked into a hot wet mouth. He tried to push in further, but his hips were grabbed and held down. It wasn’t nearly enough and Draco whimpered and moaned. The mouth pulled off. 

Abruptly, the hands holding Draco’s hips flipped him over onto his stomach. Draco couldn’t think he could only feel. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the unyielding desk, his arsehole was exposed and quivering in anticipation. 

This game of theirs had brought out a sexy dominant side of Harry that he had never seen before, and it had woken up an answering something in Draco that he had never felt before either. It had turned him into a craven creature of need and want. All he could think about was Harry getting into his arse and then getting to come. 

He wiggled his arse, trying to get Harry’s attention where he needed it, moaning when this made his cock rub against the desk top. He was rewarded when a thumb slipped along his crevice making him whimper some more. Draco felt the tingle of a cleaning spell. Then he felt something slick and rounded pressing against his entrance. Draco forced himself to relax his muscles and the tip slid in. 

It didn’t feel like a finger. It was harder and slightly thicker. The hard object was pushed in further, Draco arched his back to tilt his arse up and spread his legs are far as he could with them still trapped by his pants. This earned a low chuckle from his tormentor. It was pulled out all the way, and then pushed back in slowly its slippery surface sliding easily. Draco squeezed his muscles around it and understanding dawned. Fuck! Harry Fucking Potter was fucking Draco with his fucking wand! 

In . . . out, in . . . out . . . so fucking slowly. He was going to kill Harry! 

The next time it pushed inside him it grazed Draco’s prostate and he screamed. This seemed to please his tormenter and he was rewarded with another push directly on his internal nub. He wiggled his arse some more trying to get Harry to move faster. This earned him a sharp slap on the arse cheek. Fuck, yes! 

Draco didn’t think he could take much more. He needed to come too badly. “Please Harry! Please . . . faster, yes . . . harder . . . touch me . . . please,” Draco begged too far gone to even care. “Need it . . . need you . . . oh, fuck me!” The wand was fucked into Draco hard and fast, hitting his prostate each time. “Yes! Yes! Oh, yesyesyesyesyessssss!” Draco came hard, his cock completely untouched, shooting all over the desk underneath him. 

He lay there trembling trying to recover. It took him a minute to realize that the blindfold and rope had fallen away from him, and that the wand was no longer inside of him. He turned onto his side to pull Harry down next to him, but when he looked he didn’t see Harry. Instead he saw a figure in a hooded cloak headed toward the classroom door. Draco called out, “Harry wait!” but the figure kept moving. Draco tried to jump up to follow but the trousers and pants around his knees tripped him up, and Draco was left alone in the classroom once again. 

What the hell? What the fuck just happened? Draco’s mind felt fuzzy and blurry. Why would Harry leave like that? Draco stood up and slowly fastened his clothing. He was running his shaky fingers through his hair when the door to the classroom burst open and Harry ran in, wearing his usual faded t-shirt and jeans. 

“Draco, I’m so sorry McGona . . .,” Harry broke off when he saw Draco standing there. “Oh, you didn’t put them on?” Harry looked at the rope and the blindfold lying on the desk. “I guess it was a good thing that you didn’t, McGonagall trapped me into a discussion about “my future” and I couldn’t get away. Couldn’t bloody well tell her my boyfriend was tied up waiting for me now could I,” Harry grinned at Draco.

“I’m sorry,” Harry came over and nuzzled Draco’s neck. “Are you very angry with me?” He rubbed his hands across Draco’s back and held him close.

Draco kept his mouth closed and leaned against Harry while he tried to process. If Harry hadn’t been here . . . Oh, Merlin! Had he just cheated on his boyfriend? Was it cheating if you thought it was your boyfriend who was fucking you? This was all Harry’s fault anyway! If he hadn’t left Draco trussed up like a Christmas goose for anyone to come across, then this never would have happened. Fuck, but it had been so bloody brilliant. How could that not have been Harry?

Slowly Draco became aware that Harry was sliding his wand up and down his spine. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Harry whispered softly into his ear. Draco whipped his head up to look Harry in the eye. Harry’s grin was gone and his eyes were flaring with heat. “You were so bloody gorgeous! So fucking hot!”

Draco’s first impulse was to storm away angrily, but then he thought about how much pleasure Harry had just given him. “Yeah, I liked it,” Draco licked his lips and swallowed. “We could do it again sometime, yeah?” Draco offered hesitantly.

“Yes, absolutely!” Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss filled with tongues and sucking and biting. “I love you so fucking much, Draco!” He pulled Draco in tightly and kissed him some more. 

“I love you too Harry,” Draco answered as he melted into Harry’s kisses. Once again he thanked the gods for giving him such a wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
